utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Still Still Still
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Shuffle Unit CD: Natsuki & Tokiya |previous = - |next = Furimawasareru Tokiya 振り回されるトキヤ}} |current track = Still Still Still}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ シャッフルユニットCD 那月＆トキヤ Still Still Still |image = |kanji name = Still Still Still |romaji name = Still Still Still |translation = Still Still Still |type = Shuffle Unit CD |artist = Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Nakayama Masato}} The first track from [[Shuffle Unit CD: Natsuki & Tokiya|' Shuffle Unit CD: Natsuki & Tokiya']], sung by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] who is voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow'' and [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics Guide 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = I still love you… I’ll steal your love… Don’t say “Goodbye and thank you,” I’m begging you, my lady! Time would cease! Just as I finally grew to the presents you prefer filling this room, Suddenly, without warning, my future turned sour Just like an album set in motion by the wind, our short film was, In the end, cut short… Was this lost child’s love story just fiction after all…? You’re no longer here “The two of us climbed a hill of cherry blossoms,” “We kissed as we watched fireworks by the sea” Never again can we return to that season Everything seems to retain its brilliance as I replay those memories I miss you so much! I want to hold you so tightly you almost break Oh no… You’re going! My tears are erased in the rain of an unpredicted shower of love, Scattering flowers at 5 centimeters per second Then surely your tastes in hair and clothes can change, can’t they? Saying something like “You can’t possibly be more beautiful than you is now” is just egotistical! I mean, I still think the same thing ever since then, but When I told you then, I should have chosen my words more carefully… I understand that now! “We composed a tune walking on fallen leaves,” “The two of us were wrapped up together in a white scarf” How could I ever forget Something as lovely as that…? Our love wasn’t a lie, was it? I want to see you! I don’t need any other seasons! I know… Time goes on! Saying something like “I want to start over once more before we ever met…” Without saying anything and looking up at the sky, now it's fine as it is! “From now on, whenever I meet you, everything overflows with a glittering radiance” I’m hoping this isn’t just bluffing, but As long as I continue to stifle these memories, I won’t be able to sing at all I miss you so much! I want to hold you so tightly you almost break I know… Tomorrow will come! After the rain of an unpredicted shower of love, there’ll be a rainbow Leading in the spring at five centimeters per second I still love you… I’ll steal your love… Don’t say “Goodbye and thank you,” I’m begging you, my lady! Time would cease! |-| Romaji = I Still Love You…　I Steal Your Love… “SAYONARA ARIGATO”tte iwazu ni onegai Lady toki wo tomete yatto kono heya ni mo　najinde kita kimi no shumi no PUREZENTO tachi totsuzen, sokkenaku boku no mirai wo semedashita kaze de mekureteku　ARUBAMU wa marude bokura no SHŌTO FIRUMU kekkyoku, togireta maigo no RABU SUTŌRII FIKUSHON da to iu no kai… kimi ga inai “sakura no saka de　futari norishita ne” “umi de hanabi　mite　Kiss o shita” kisetsu wa nido to modoranai no ni nani mo kamo ga sou azayaka na mama kioku ga RIPUREI suru koishikute　kowareru hodo　dakishimetai no ni Oh No…　kimi wa iku yo koishigure　yohou hazure no ame de NAMIDA　keshite byousoku goSENCHIMĒTORU de hana ga chitte yuku soshite kimi wa kitto　sono kami ya fuku no shumi mo kaerun darou “ima ijou kirei ni wa naranaide” nante　EGO da yo ne boku wa nee are kara　onaji koto bakari kangaete iru kedo ano toki　kimi he to motto chigau serifu o ieta to shitatte kitto… wakatteru yo “ochiba wo funde　kyoku wo tsukutta ne” “shiroi MAFURAA　futari de shita” doushite konna suteki na koto o muri ni wasurete shimaou to shita no… ai wa uso janai deshou aitakute　shiki wa nani mo mou　iranai no ni I Know…　toki wa iku yo “mou ichido　deau mae kara hajimetai yo…”　nante iwanaide sora miagereba ima wa sore de ii yo “kore kara　kimi ga　deau　sono subete kagayaki ni afuremasu youni” tsuyogari janaku negatteru kedo omoide ga mata jama wo suru kara uta ya shi ni dekinai koishikute　kowareru hodo　dakishimetai kedo I Know…　asu he iku yo koishigure　yohou hazure no ame wa yagate　niji e byousoku goSENCHIMĒTORU de haru wo tsurete kuru I Still Love You…　I Steal Your Love… “SAYONARA ARIGATO”tte iwazu ni onegai Lady toki wo tomete |-| Kanji = Ｎ'''・Ｔ'： I Still Love You…　I Steal Your Love… 'Ｔ'： “サヨナラアリガト”って　'Ｎ'： 云わずにお願いLady　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 時を止めて 'Ｎ'： やっとこの部屋にも　馴染んできた　'Ｔ'： 君の趣味のプレゼントたち 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 突然、素っ気なく　'Ｎ'： 僕の未来を責めだした 'Ｔ'： 風でめくれてく　アルバムは　'Ｎ'： まるで僕らの　ショートフィルム 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 結局、途切れた　'Ｔ'： 迷子のラヴストーリー　'Ｎ'： フィクションだと云うのかい…'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 君がいない 'Ｎ'： “桜の坂で　2人乗りしたね” 'Ｔ'： “海で花火　観て　Kissを　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： した” 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 季節は2度と'Ｎ'： 戻らないのに 'Ｔ'： 何もかもがそう　'Ｎ'： 鮮やかなまま　'Ｔ'： 記憶が逆再生（リプレイ）する 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 恋しくて　壊れるほど　抱きしめたいのに Oh no…　君は行くよ 恋しぐれ　予報はずれの雨でナミダ　消して 'Ｎ'： 秒速5センチ　'Ｔ'： メートルで　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 花が散ってゆく 'Ｔ'： そして君はきっと　その髪や'Ｎ'： 服の趣味も変えるんだろう 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： “今以上　綺麗には'Ｔ'： ならないで”なんて　エゴだよね 'Ｎ'： 僕はねぇあれから　同じ事'Ｔ'： ばかり考えているけど 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： あの瞬間（とき）　君へと　'Ｎ'： もっと違う台詞を　'Ｔ'： 云えたとしたってきっと…　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 解ってるよ 'Ｔ'： “落ち葉を踏んで　曲を作ったね” 'Ｎ'： “白いマフラー　二人で　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： した” 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： どうしてこんな　'Ｔ'： 素敵な出来事（こと）を 'Ｎ'： 無理に忘れて　'Ｔ'： しまおうとしたの…　'Ｎ'： 愛は嘘じゃないでしょう 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 逢いたくて　四季は何ももう　要らないのに I know…　時は行くよ “もう1度　出逢う前から始めたいよ…”　なんて 'Ｔ'： 云わないで空　'Ｎ'： 見上げれば　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 今はそれでいいよ 'Ｔ'： “これから　君が　出逢う　その全て　'Ｎ'： 輝きに溢れます　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： ように” 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 強がりじゃなく'Ｔ'： 願ってるけど 'Ｎ'： 思い出がまた　'Ｔ'： 邪魔をするから　'Ｎ'： 唄や詩に出来ない 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 恋しくて　壊れるほど　抱きしめたいけど I know…　明日へ行くよ 恋しぐれ　予報はずれの雨はやがて　虹へ 'Ｔ'： 秒速5センチ　'Ｎ'： メートルで　'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： 春を連れて来る 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'： I Still Love You…　I Steal Your Love… 'Ｔ'： “サヨナラアリガト”って　'Ｎ'： 云わずにお願い Lady 'Ｎ'・'Ｔ'''： 時を止めて Videos |track name = Still Still Still |file link = }} |track name = Still Still Still (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Taniyama Kishow and Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #FBC535}} Category:Music Category:Shuffle Unit CD: Natsuki & Tokiya (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)